Rise of The Dark Titan
by redgriffin22
Summary: Harry meets a giant that gives him power that could stop Voldemort. But will save the world or destroy it? Strong T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is a new story that has been bouncing inside my head for a while, so I finally decided to write about it. For those who don't know anything about Ultraman please go look up the wiki, it will give all the details needed. In this story Harry will be dark unlike most of my other crossovers. Anyway on to the story, I don't own Ultraman or Harry Potter. **_

Harry laid in his bed after a major beating he received from his uncle, Vernon Dursley despite the threat Mad-Eye Moody give him a few weeks ago. He knew that if he didn't do something soon, he could be die because of this instead of Voldemort having the chance to do it himself. At the same time he wanted to get even with his uncle but not get expelled.

'There has to be a way'

''There is a way and I can help you" said a voice causing Harry to react along with causing him much pain. He looked around despite the pain but didn't see anything.

"Who's there?" asked Harry hand slowly moving towards his wand, rules be damned.

"Dark...Mephisto"

"What do you want?" asked Harry

"You enjoy fighting Death Eaters"

"What?" asked Harry confused

"Death Eaters killing wizards, wizards defeating Death Eaters. It's all the same"

"No it's not" said Harry however Mephisto continued as if he never spoke at all.

"In this wicked pretentious world...there is no justice, good or evil. All that matters is the strong survive. In other words...power is the truth that comes before all truths."

Harry sat listening to what Dark Mephisto was saying, if this was the way to beat Voldemort by being strong then so be it. Dumbledore's path of light be damned, it was his fault that he was in this condition anyway. He looked out the window to see a giant staring in right at him, this had to be Dark Mephisto. But if he could see him should the rest of the neighborhood be able to see him as well? Unless he had a way of remaining hidden to everyone except him.

"Stop being lost, release your real heart and become even stronger" said Mephisto before becoming a cloud of smoking and going into Harry. He laid there for a few seconds letting the power wash over him.

"Truth is power...Indeed." said Harry opening his eyes to reveal them changed showing darkness in them.

"BOY, GET DOWN HERE!" shouted the great walrus.

"Time to put this power to use" said Harry as he limped down to where the 'cursed humans' awaited him.

"Now you are going to write to the other freaks to let them know that you are doing alright" sneered his uncle. However Harry/Mephisto had other plans in mind.

"No"

"What did you say?" hissed his uncle.

"I said no, in fact you no longer have the right to tell me what to do" said Harry.

The purple that appeared on his uncle face made him smirking, his plan was working. He slowly reached into his back pocket to grab the Dark Evolver. The walrus charged at him, only for him to get hit by a projectile he unleashed from his device. His uncle looked at it and him in horror, by using that he just summoned more freaks to his house.

"You'll be expelled for this" said his uncle

"That's where you're wrong. This isn't a wand, but it will help bring your destruction" said Harry casually as he pointed and fired a shot at his aunt who coming at him with a knife, the force of the blast sent her to the ground. Since she was carrying a knife, it didn't end well for her.

"You killed her you freak, I'll make sure you pay for this" sneered Vernon

"Don't make threats you can't keep." said Harry "Better enjoy this last moments for soon you will meet nothing but darkness"

"Don't threaten me boy, you can't do anything" snapped his uncle completely forgetting the device in Harry's hand.

"Actually uncle, I can...farewell curse humans" said Harry raising his hand creating a ball of darkness to appear, out of it came a beast. Pedoleon shrieked before devouring the 'woman' on the ground while the two walrus screamed in terror but soon they met the same fate. He heard footsteps so he decided to hide under the cup board and just in time as a group of people arrived to destroy Pedoleon.

"Search for survivors" said the man in charge.

Harry accidentally gasped in pain giving himself away and soon two women were standing in front of the cupboard. They opened it to see him holding his side, clearly in pain.

"Captain, we've got a survivor" shouted the woman, who was quite beautiful.

"Let's hurry and get him out of here" said the captain

"Yes sir" shouted the group

Harry was loaded into a plane, unconscious that is to an unknown destination. A few seconds later at the Dursley's, the order arrived to find nothing but a small amount of blood quickly destroyed by Dumbledore, for he needed his weapon back and in this abusive home where he belonged. Though the present of darkness worried him, though not enough for him to change his plans on a dime.

'Mr. Potter needs to be found so he can complete his destiny and die at Voldemort's hand.' thought Dumbledore as he disappeared into the night.

_**So that it for this first chapter of this story. The group of characters that rescue Harry are the British of the Night Raiders from Ultraman Nexus. Nexus is my second favorite series, next Ultraman Tiga. . Harry will be this story's version of Mizorogi. Look up the wikis for information of the characters. Question, who do you think is going be Ultraman Nexus? Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this story and don't forget to review.-redgriffin22**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter of this story, don't forget to vote in the poll about who you think is Ultraman Nexus. This chapter will show that this story will be going a dark route like the Nexus series. I do not own Harry Potter or Ultraman. I hope will enjoy this chapter. **_

Chapter 2

Harry awoke to a bright light entering into his room. He slowly opened his eyes to find out that he was in a hospital room. So what had happened the night before wasn't a dream? So now that was taken care off, he could now find and take Ultraman's light.

'Wait, Ultraman? I don't what an 'Ultraman' is?' thought Harry, maybe this was some stuff that Mephisto knew about before they merged.

"Good, you're awake" said a voice bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see the woman that had found him before standing in the doorway.

"Where are we?" asked Harry

"An underground base, you'll be safe from the beasts while you recover" said the woman

"Officer Granger!" shouted a voice before the captain appeared and dragged her out of the room.

'An underground base? Interesting...wait officer Granger, was that Hermione's mum. I thought she was a dentist.'

'Probably another job for the summer when her daughter is home so she doesn't get suspicious.'

'Good point' thought Harry trying to move only to find out that his leg was in brace.

'That's just great' thought Harry as he sat up. He had no doubt the order would try to find him in order to get him to get back to the Dursleys.

'Well I could go back now that they are dead.'

'Careful, this Dumbledore could easily create the illusion that they are still alive.' said Mephisto.

'True, but in order that to work I'd have to a extreme idiot.'

'Dumbledore will most likely try to make you that way, also trying to keep in the dark about things,like that there was a peice of Voldemort's soul in your scar'

"What?'

'Yes, I took care of it'

'Thank you, so what is this 'ultraman' I just thought about?' asked Harry

'A being of light that needs to be dealt with'

'How? It's not like he's just going to appear out of nowhere and say here I am so you can kill me now' thought Harry

'No, we need to draw him out'

'Okay but once again how do we do that?'

'I got a plan, we need to create another dark giant'

'Hold on as in creating another you?'

'In a way but this one will be very different'

'Okay what do we need to do?' asked Harry

'First we find the perfect host, and I already got one in mind.'

'May I ask who?'

'I will not reveal her yet but she would be the perfect spy on Dumbledore, while under our control.'

'Yes, but how do we convert her to our side.'

'Simple, you must kill her'

'WHAT!?'

'Kill her to free her then use the darkness to bring her back to life as our puppet'

'I don't know if I can'

'Did I pick a weakling as a host'

'I'm not weak'

'Then prove it' said Mephisto sounding a lot like Snape. That alone made Harry's blood boil which meant he did his job .

'I will prove it' thought Harry

'Though we can't do anything at the moment since we're stuck here.'

'We could send some beasts to kill people.'

'Wait, couldn't we use a beast to draw out Ultraman?'

'That is actually a brilliant idea'

'Let's send out Bugbuzun'

'Good idea' said Mephisto 'You know what to do'

Harry nodded before closing his eyes and concentrated on summoning the creature outside of the city of London. Suddenly alarms went off causing him to jump as people rush passed his room. A doctor happened to run into his room, he began to move harry's bed.

"What's going on?" asked Harry "Where are you taking me?"

"Space beast attack, we're taking you to a safer location as it is on it's way here" said the doctor causing Harry to mentally cuss.

'They have something that can sense space beasts? That is going to complicate things.'

'Let's hope that it only detects them and not us as well otherwise we're in trouble.'

'Agreed' thought Mephisto

Soon they arrive in a room with a monitor so they could see the beast. It continued to rampage around the area as fighter jets showed up to attack but they didn't do anything against it. Soon a bright light appeared and sent the fly backwards and there was a giant standing to fight the monster.

'So you show yourself at last, Ultraman' said Mephisto

'Let's see what he can do' said Harry

They watched as Ultraman proceed to kick the monster in the chest. The monster used it's claws to slash at the hero but he dodged easily. He then uses his wrist to summon enegry to transform into a red mode.

'Interesting' thought Harry

Ultraman summoned a energy field and disappeared from the monitor leaving Harry and Mephisto without visual on him.

'That's not good' thought Harry

'Hmm, well at least we got a glimpse of his powers. Not enough to battle him and expect to win.'

'That's where Dark Faust comes into play right?'

'Yes, now let's get to work'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a castle somewhere in Scotland sat a very pissed off Dumbledore, not only did he lose his weapon, he also lost the main way to keep his weapon under hsi control. He had found out that the Dursley had been indeed killed by something. Though it didn't look like whoever killed them had killed Harry as the gadgets he had place on him were still going.<p>

'Good, now to locate him'

"Headmaster, we've searched all over that area, there is no sign of the boy" said Professor Mcgonagall

"Just like his father, doing a stunt like this to get attention" sneered the grease bat A.K.A Professor Snape.

"Just keep looking for him" said Dumbledore stopping any argument that was about to start between the two professors. Both professors nodded before leaving the room.

'Harry where are you? I need you here to complete your destiny' thought Dumbledore

He looked at his phoenix only to get a jump scare as standing near the bird was a person in what could only be described as demonic clown. It looked at the headmaster with an unreadable expression. After a few seconds, it began to laugh darkly almost as if he knew things that he didn't. Dumbledore felt a cold feeling go down his spine.

"Who are you? What do you want? How did you get in here?" Demanded Dumbledore

"So many questions, I am Faust, what I want is none of your concern. As for me getting in, it is easy as one's shadow"

"You're my shadow?" asked Dumbledore paling.

"Not your shadow but the shadow of one of those close to you and one you will lose"

"What does that mean?" Demanded Dumbledore but Faust just laughing before fading away leaving a very concerned headmaster.

'Harry, what have you become?'

_**Okay that is it for chapter 2, who is the target for Harry and Mephisto? Leave a review with your guess. Since Harry now has merged with Mephisto, he has gained several new powers, summoning beasts is one of them. If you're still confused either looked up the wiki or watch the series. As for the last line in the story, Dumbledore believes Faust is Harry. The fact that Harry is Mephisto will not be revealed to the Wizardly or Muggle world for a while. Enough of the author note, don't forget to vote, review and like this story. I hope to update soon but I am not making promises-redgriffin22**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here chapter 3 of this story. I hope will enjoy this story. I do not own Harry Potter or Ultraman Nexus. Sorry if this is confusing. **_

Harry awoke with a smirk after sending the image of Dark Faust to torment Dumbledore. The power that he had been given was unbelievable, he was loving it. Granted right now it was impossible for him to do anything but lay in bed like a mopping kid.

"Hey kid" said a voice causing him to look up to see a guy standing there.

"Yes?" asked Harry not trusting the guy by the looks

"How did you survive the attack especially after receiving injuries like that from the beast?"

"I didn't receive these from the beast, my uncle did that. The arse deserved what he got" said Harry not noticing the look he was given.

"What's your name?"

"Harry Potter" said Harry

"Okay due to your-"

"Harry Potter?" asked Officer Granger entering the room and interrupting them talking "As in Hermione's friend Harry?"

"Yes Ma'am" said Harry awkwardly

"Oh, Hermione is going to be sad when she hears about this"

"Granger" said the captain

"I'm going to her about her friend hurt, nothing that has to do with the beasts"

"I take these beasts are secret"

"Yes, sorry" said another guy, before Harry could say anything he raised a phone to his face. There was a flash of light and his world had gone dark.

* * *

><p>Harry woke a while later in a room he had never seen before. How did he end up there?<p>

'They erased your memory'

'Who are you?' asked Harry

'Instead of telling you, I'll show you. Their memory devices didn't work on me' said the voice

Within minutes Harry had his memory of the last few days back. Also he had found out that he had been moved to a normal hospital, that made things easier for them.

'Easier how?' asked Mephisto

'If they couldn't sense us at their own base, how can they find us now that we're out in open?'

'When you put it that way, this does help us'

"Harry!"

Harry looked up to see his friend Hermione standing at his door, before giving him a bear hug.

"I heard from my mum that you were the only one to survive a car crash"

"Yes, I think it was my magic that saved me" said Harry

"It's going to take a while for you to heal, will you be able to return to Hogwarts by then?" asked Hermione

'Of course, my schooling is more important than my health'

'Maybe she's a spy for Dumbledore and if you're not there for her to keep an eye on.' said Mephisto

'Is Mione the one you have in mind?'

'No' was all Mephisto said

"Hermione, all we need to do is somehow get me to St. Mungo's and have them fix me up" said Harry

"That's right" said Hermione embarrassed that she didn't think of it before.

"Now that we have that planned, how to we get me there?"

"Leave that to me" said Hermione with a smirk

* * *

><p>Soon they were out of the hospital and at the front desk of St. Mungo's thanks to portkey. It didn't take long before there was a firestorm about the boy who lived being there and badly hurt.<p>

"We're have those taken care off in no time" said the head healer. "We will need to keep over night though"

"Why?"

"To make sure you absoluting okay" said the healer

"Okay" said Harry

Few minutes later and a few spells later, Harry was as good as new. He closed his eyes to summon a beast only to hear the curtain open and in walked Hermione. She had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry

"I overheard couple of healers taking and they were saying that your injuries were no from an accident, they were physical beating. Is it true?"

"It is true" said Harry

'What are you doing? She could be working for Dumbledore'

'Time to test loyalties' said Harry to Mephisto

"But Dumbledore said that you were safe."

"Yet he does nothing about my uncle. In fact if he has people guarding my aunts why didn't they do anything about me being hurt? In fact why did it take me several days to receive medical attention. If Dumbledore cared, he would keep me safe.'

"The wards..."

"They are pointless Hermione. Since Voldemort used a ritual involving my blood, the wards would see him as family if he were to attack my aunts. Then what? The order is not more than a bunch of pansies who try to be brave. In the end, only the strong will survive"

"Harry, what has happened to you?"

"Nearly dying, that is what has happened" said Harry

Hermione just stared at him for a second before standing and left the room.

'That went well'

'Hermione might need to be shown Dumbledore's deeds before she will switch sides.'

'I hope, in the meantime Let's send a beast to give the purebloods something they're never forget'

'But Ultraman is not going to show up to save them'

'That's the point' said Harry with a dark smile.

_**That is it for this chapter, I hope liked it, please review. Dumbledore will have to deal with damage control of what happened to Harry. As for Harry's memory erase attempt, in Ultraman Nexus they do erase memories in a attempt to keep the beasts secret. (read the wiki or watch the series. It easier that way) Don't forget to vote on the poll about who you think is Ultraman's host. I will be revealing Dark Faust in two chapters. I hope to update soon but I am not making any promises.-redgriffin22**_


End file.
